Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor unit and a capacitor casing structure.
Discussion of the Background
A capacitor unit that includes a casing accommodating a plurality of capacitor elements is widely used while being assembled to various control circuits. Further, the capacitor elements generate heat when the elements are used. Recently, a heat radiation structure or a cooling structure capable of radiating the heat as much as possible is proposed. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-349473, there is known a structure in which a casing accommodating the capacitor elements is disposed on a heat sink with an insulation heat radiation sheet interposed therebetween.